


dream a little dream of me

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Slow Build, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow six years pass and Stiles is sixteen and he only dreams about Derek once or twice a month. It hurts him in ways he never thought possible, but he learned to live with it, just like he learned to live without his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream a little dream of me

The first time it happened Stiles was ten. His mom had just died and it was the first night he managed to sleep without waking up crying or having a panic attack. Stiles woke up in the morning feeling different, better actually. He was calm, the fear of losing his dad not as strong and the pain of his mom's death almost bearable. 

He had heard enough stories about soulmates to identify the dreams for what they were immediately; signs, instructions of how to find the person he will love unconditionally and who will love him just as much in return.

It would be soothing if Stiles also didn't know that he wasn't supposed to start dreaming about his soulmate until he turned eighteen. That fact plus the fear of being a freak and disappointing his dad kept him from being happy about it, from searching, made him close his eyes for the best thing that happened to him in a while.

But just because he couldn't deal with it when he was awake didn't mean the dreams stopped. He kept seeing his soulmate's face every night, having conversations about school and their plans for the future, listening to him complaining about his siblings.

Every night he dreamed and every morning he got up with his chest aching for something _real._

It wasn't until he woke up in the middle of the night screaming his soulmate's name that his dad found out. Stiles was gasping for air, his heart feeling like it was breaking and the pain of losing his family making him dizzy. It took him half an hour and a panic attack to realized it wasn't his pain he was feeling, it was his _soulmate's._

“Stiles, tell me what's wrong.” His dad kept asking, holding Stiles' against his chest and muttering things about calling 911 and taking Stiles to the hospital.

“It hurts, dad.” He cried, pointing at his own chest. “He's not dead, is he? He can't be dead.”

His dad pulled back to give him a confused look. “Who, son?”

“My soulmate.” Stiles whispered before everything went black.

He woke up in a hospital bed with his dad and two doctors hovering around him. Stiles remembers the doctors saying that the trauma of losing his mom made Stiles start having the dreams earlier, but he wasn't paying attention – just kept asking his dad about _him._ If _he_ was okay, if the pain meant _he_ was dead, if his dad could find _him_ for Stiles.

Two days later, when Stiles was home and watching some stupid movie with Scott, his dad came in with Mrs. McCall, holding a stack of papers and looking defeated, almost on the verge of tears.

“This is Derek.” His dad said, showing Stiles a picture of a sixteen-year-old boy smiling brightly at the camera. Stiles gasped, taking the picture from his hands. “His family died in a fire two days ago.” Stiles felt dizzy all over again.

Mrs. McCall rushed to hold his hand while Scott watched them curiously from behind his mom's shoulder. “Is he okay?” Stiles whispered.

“Yes.” His dad answered. “But he left town with his sister yesterday.” Stiles nodded weakly, running the tip of his fingers over the picture where Derek was smiling like everything was right in the world. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” He managed to whisper. “He will come back.”

And somehow Stiles knew it was true.

–

The dreams never stopped, they just got less frequent.

Stiles never found out why, maybe because he didn't need them as much as before or because of the distance, but every time he dreamed about Derek he felt a rush of hope invading his body.

Hope for a bright future where he would be able to help Derek heal from all the pain, where Derek would hold him and love him and they'd be happy together.

Somehow six years pass and Stiles is sixteen and he only dreams about Derek once or twice a month. It hurts him in ways he never thought possible, but he learned to live with it, just like he learned to live without his mom.

Scott helps him on days he's feeling particularly awful, bringing food and video games, making Stiles forget about everything except how to kill zombies while they play Resident Evil.

Still, after Scott leaves, Stiles can't help but wonder if Derek misses the dreams as much as Stiles does.

–

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks, stalking towards them. Stiles feels like his heart is going to stop at any moment and he has no idea what to say. “This is private property.” Scott keeps sending them these looks, clearly confused by Stiles lack of response, and Stiles can't breathe.

Derek is finally here, in front of them, just like Stiles had said he would but he didn't even blink. He seems annoyed, almost angry but it's not that fond look Stiles got used to in his dreams – this is real life and nothing like Stiles imagined his first time meeting Derek would be.

“Sorry, man. We didn't know.” Stiles lies, sighing deeply. He tells himself it's okay, Derek doesn't know him, Derek isn't having the same dreams.

He tells himself Derek _will_. Just give him time. 

Derek just got back in town, he needs time to readjust. 

They will be fine eventually.

–

When Stiles finds out the body they found in the woods was actually from Laura Hale, he has a panic attack in his bathroom with his dad holding him and whispering soothing things in his ear.

He remembers Laura from the dreams and the way Derek used to talk about her. How she was the strongest girl he ever knew and that she wanted to be a lawyer and move to Los Angeles so she could meet Leonardo DiCaprio and marry him. Stiles laughed at the way Derek complained about her when she was being particularly overprotective and all those memories hurt now, because Laura was so young and her body was cut in half, left in the woods without the proper care, without the funeral she certainly deserved.

Stiles wonders why he hadn't felt that same pain from years ago, talks to his dad and Scott about the possibility of having made up the bond because he needed to feel _something_ after his mom died, and all the things he thought he knew about Derek being just some weird twist of his imagination.

His dad's reaction is to squeeze his shoulder and reassure it's not Stiles' fault. Scott, on the other hand, throws his head back and laughs. “Don't be stupid.” He says. “It's a soulmate bond, dude. You can't make this shit up.”

“Then why is this happening?” He drops his head against his desk. “Why didn't I feel anything? Why are the dreams fading?”

“I don't know.” Scott shakes his head. “But a bond goes both ways, you're not the only responsible. Maybe Derek did something? He's kind of a dick, you know?”

Stiles snorts, suddenly feeling much better.

–

Finding out Derek is a werewolf gives Stiles some sort of comfort. There aren't books or people talking about being soul bonded to a supernatural creature, so Stiles doesn't know what Derek must be feeling – maybe he doesn't have the dreams, maybe it's something else. He and Scott spend hours talking about it and Scott has this dreamy look on his face the entire time – no doubt imaging how his own bond with Allison would be.

The dreams don't magically reappear after they start working together and Derek still acts like Stiles is the most irritating person he ever met, which is probably true, Stiles admits, but it hurts nonetheless. 

Stiles' dad says maybe they were wrong, maybe Stiles only saw Derek on the street one day when he was a kid and dreamed about him. Maybe it was just some weird coincidence.

Stiles smiles and says ' _yeah, probably_ ', but he knows it's not what happened.

He had never heard of one sided soulmates before, but well – nothing in Stiles' life ever came easily. Why a soul bond would be different?

–

They keep drifting towards each other, both obviously trying to protect Scott, and things get better – Derek doesn't smash Stiles' face against any more steering wheels and Stiles even saves him from drowning this one time.

Then Erica dies and he starts to dream about her too. She's smiling all the time, so beautiful and young just like the last time he saw her. When Stiles wakes up there's this crushing need to drive to Derek's loft and hold him, say everything will be okay and that it's not his fault she's dead, but he just ignores it.

– 

“I can't believe he's dead.” Scott says, resting his head against the window. “I can't believe Derek is dead.”

Stiles swallows, looks everywhere but at him – he knows Scott is feeling guilty already, he doesn't need to make his best friend feel worse.

After the fight Scott came directly to Stiles' house, climbing through his window. Stiles only had to take one look at his face to know something was really wrong. “No.” He had said, shaking his head frantically. “No, Scott.”

“I'm sorry.” Scott fell on his knees in front of Stiles, tears streaming down his face. “I'm so sorry, Stiles. I tried – I did, but I was too far and – I'm _so_ sorry.”

Stiles had collapsed on the bed, refusing to move even as Scott kept apologizing.

He remembers telling him at some point that it was okay, that it wasn't Scott's fault, but everything else is a blur. 

It's a weird feeling, thinking his soulmate is dead. There's no pain or desperation, just emptiness – he talks and sleeps, eats and the world keeps going. Except Derek is not part of this world anymore.

The next day, as they prepare to leave that motel of hell, one of the twins – Stiles never bothered to learn their names – sits beside Scott. “We're pretty sure Derek is still alive.” He says. Scott immediately looks at Stiles, relief clear in his face.

The twin's words echo in Stiles' head over and over and the first thing he does when he comes home is take his car and go after Derek. He hasn't thought about any excuse – figures he will make something up on his way to Derek's loft. The happiness of knowing Derek is alive doesn't last long as he steps inside the apartment and sees Ms. Blake coming out of the bathroom.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, nervously. She gives him a dubious look and Derek arches his eyebrow. “One of the twins said you were alive and we just wanted to check.” He got really good at lying to werewolves and even though his heart is broken in a million pieces, Stiles still manages to smile.

Derek's alive, Stiles remembers and tries to focus on that. It's the most important thing anyway. Maybe Derek being a werewolf means he doesn't have a soulmate or maybe he can choose someone else, but that much doesn't matter now. 

Derek is alive.

–

Boyd dies and Derek runs.

Peter tells him and Cora about Paige and Stiles pretends he doesn't know everything about her. Doesn't know how much Derek was hurt when she died, and that he cried in his mom's arms every night for weeks.

“So, what – you're just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?” Cora asks.

“If I have to, yeah.” Stiles answers, looking down at his hand. The hand he had put on Derek's shoulder not two days ago, trying to offer some comfort. Trying to say _I'm here_ and _I got you_ and _it wasn't your fault._

–

The nightmares start like every other dream Stiles used to have with Derek, sometimes they are at the park talking, sometimes in Derek's old house that was mysteriously rebuild, but this time there's no relief and love, instead Stiles feels uneasy and scared. Like he's being hunted.

That's how Stiles knows something is wrong.

And it scares him. If the nemeton has this much power over his mind, Stiles worries about what else it can do.

He never counted with something else using him.

The nogitsune takes control of his mind slowly, almost painfully, and all Stiles can think about while trapped inside his own body is Derek.

–

He screams when the nogitsune sends the bomb to his dad's office.

He screams when it twists the sword trespassing Scott's chest.

He screams and kicks and curses. When it doesn't work he cries and begs for it to stop. To kill him instead.

The nogitsune just laughs.

–

Deaton poisons it and Stiles has control over his body again, but it's not enough.

Stiles wants it gone and the only reason why he hasn't killed himself yet, to just try and get rid of it one way or another, it's because he knows the nogitsune will just find someone else to possess.

He's in the Echo House and he doesn't know how long it's been since he was truly himself.

Stiles is exhausted and just wants to sleep and dream about Derek and their talks, feel his touch even though it's not real, but he can't even have that anymore.

The nogitsune took everything from him.

–

Stiles vaguely wonders what would happen if he just gave up entirely, stopped thinking about a way to escape, stopped hoping his friends will come to save him.

There are moments where he thinks about doing just that – stop screaming and fighting, but a voice in the back of his mind that sounds a lot like Derek's always holds him back. He thinks it's another trick and just ignores it at first, keeps resisting because his dad still needs him and Scott is never going to be able to kill his best friend, but then he starts to take comfort on hearing the voice, starts to wait for it to come and tell him to not give up yet.

In the moments of clarity when the nogitsune lets its guard down and Stiles is able to take control, he tries to warn his friends, moves the pieces on the chess board, leaving Isaac out, placing Scott in a position that shows he's not the main target yet. 

The thing about the nogitsune is that it wants pain and chaos, it wants to mess with everybody and mostly drive Stiles to insanity until he can't fight anymore. And the only way it can do that is by attacking the people Stiles cares the most in the world. 

Like Derek.

_The king._

–

 _No,_ Stiles screams when his dad walks inside Derek's loft with Chris, Allison and Derek, _I told you to protect him._

He tries to claw his way out, but the nogitsune only laughs harder as it pretends to be him, uses Stiles' face to play with his dad and his body to throw Derek against the wall.

 _No,_ Stiles cries, _stop._

 _No,_ the nogitsune mocks, _I will never stop._

–

 _I'm dying,_ Stiles thinks faintly and it only brings a sense of relief.

That voice in his head is getting louder and more demanding, telling him to wait – that they are going to find a way to help him.

Stiles wants to laugh because he can imagine Derek muttering those words in that exact same tone, frustrated, almost angry.

He moves another piece on the GO board and the nogitsune mocks him again, saying he's the worst adversary he ever had.

Stiles nods.

–

It's the howl that wakes him, he never heard it before but it sounds familiar somehow.

When he turns around he's half expecting – or maybe hoping – to see Derek, but Lydia and Scott come into view and he's happy just the same.

Because they are here, just like the voice said they would.

He smirks at the nogitsune and throws the board on the floor.

It's time to go home.

–

It's over and Stiles thinks he should be happy, but the guilt still doesn't let him feel anything.

While Lydia throws herself at him, crying because of Aiden on his shoulder, Stiles watches Derek leaning against a wall, hurt but _alive_ and he smiles for the first time.

Derek touches his shoulder softly as they walk to their cars. “You okay?”

“I think so.” He answers, leaning into the touch. “You?”

Derek nods, looks away. “I'm glad you're alive.”

Stiles' eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat and he thinks he can see Derek blushing but it's too dark to be sure. “Me too.”

It's a beginning, Stiles thinks.

–

Stiles goes home to his dad and tries to live again. 

He takes down the pictures and notes that were covering his bedroom wall and plays video games with Scott, lets his friend kill all the zombies he wants and they both pretend they are fine.

That pain will never go away, just like the guilt. He can't face Isaac and Chris for long, knowing that because of him they almost lost the most important person in their lives. Lydia acts like nothing happened, puts on her mask and walks around the school all day with the same confidence of before, just to call Allison at night and cry herself to sleep.

The first night Stiles spends alone, after Scott finally decided to go home instead of spending the night with him, he finally dreams with Derek again.

“It was a dream. Actually, it was more like a nightmare.” Derek says. Stiles crosses his arms, shifting on his feet nervously. Derek never looked so worried and scared in his dreams before.

“What happened?” Stiles asks, if something is wrong he needs to go to the bottom of it, needs to know for sure what's making Derek feel so afraid.

Derek narrates his dream, talks about the hunters that kidnapped him and Peter. Stiles' breath hitches at that, his stomach turning at the thought of Derek being tortured again.

Then there's the creature and the myths, and Stiles knows all about them. He remembers his research about werewolves when Scott got bit, but also Derek telling him about it in the dreams – when he was younger he assumed they were just stories Derek liked to read, but after werewolves and kanimas started to appear in Beacon Hills Stiles knew it was all true.

Derek talks about the other way of turning someone into a werewolf and Stiles feels the bile rising in his throat, he knows it's a dream – knows he can't actually be sick, but the feeling is there just the same.

Kate is dead, Stiles tells himself. She has to be.

“Derek –” Stiles says, sitting on the bench in front of Derek. He wants to reach out and touch him, offer some comfort, but before he can do that Derek flinches away. “if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried?”

Derek watches him nervously, eyes searching for _something_ on Stiles' face. Stiles just don't know what. “Because I don't remember waking up.” His tone makes Stiles' head spin and he wakes up with a jolt, panting and crying as he reaches for his phone.

“Stiles?” Scott asks, concerned. “What is it? Are you okay?”

“There's something wrong with Derek.” Stiles says, struggling to put on his pants with just one hand. “I can feel it.”

He hears some shuffling, soon followed by the sound of running water. “Did you try calling him?”

Stiles doesn't even bother changing his shirt, only takes a hoodie and his car keys. “I'll do it on my way there.” 

“Okay, just –”

“You believe me, right?” He fumbles with his keys, thankful his dad is working tonight.

“Of course!” Scott says. “But panicking is not going to help. Just call him, I'll let the others know something is wrong and we'll meet you there, okay?”

“Yeah, see you.” He ends the call and immediately dials Derek's number, praying for him to be okay.

–

True to his words, Scott comes barreling into Derek's loft followed by the others not long after Stiles himself got there. He looks around for a moment, face getting paler at each dead body he notices on the floor.

“What –” Lydia starts only to be interrupted by Malia gasping and bringing a hand to cover her mouth. Kira hushes to circle her shoulders with an arm before looking quizzically at Scott.

“Did you try calling him?” Scott asks, not moving from his place close to the door.

Stiles nods, clutching at the phone still in his hand. He tried to call Derek ten times, texted him and left angry voice mails before he stepped into the loft and saw the mess.

“Who would have done this?” Allison asks, voice calm as she looks around curiously, stopping now and then to take a look at bullet holes and the smoke bombs on the floor. Stiles silently thanks her for going straight to the point. “Hunters?” She looks at him.

Stiles nods again, making her arch an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Lydia. 

He knows he should be answering her, telling everything he knows about the hunters and Kate so they can come up with a plan and rescue Derek as soon as possible, but he's afraid.

He never told anyone about the bond except his dad, Scott and Scott's mom, and as soon as he confesses in front of everybody about his dreams, then it will become true. There will be no time for explanations now, but he will have to give them at some point, and if Derek doesn't feel the same way – if he rejects Stiles – he's not sure he will be able to live through the pity looks the others will start sending his way.

“Stiles.” Scott calls, looking around nervously. “We have to know everything.” Scott nods encouragingly, his eyes saying everything will be fine. Although Stiles doesn't think things are ever going to be fine, he trusts Scott.

“These guys were hunters.” Stiles explains, looking directly at Allison. “I think one of them was called Severo, they were hunting a thing they call _la loba_ and thought Derek knew her.” Allison nods, eyebrows furrowed and expression vague, she probably doesn't know them but Stiles is sure she's going to ask her father about it later.

“Derek thought they meant Cora, but –” He pauses, sighs and steels himself for what's about to come.

“But?” Isaac asks.

“Kate.” He finally says.

Allison drops her cell phone and Scott takes a step back while Lydia opens her mouth in complete shock. “No.” Allison says. “She's dead. How –”

“A scratch –” Stiles says, making a vague gesture towards his own throat. “if deep enough.”

Scott reaches out for Allison just to stop himself mid-motion. He seems to remember it's not his place to comfort Allison anymore and Stiles closes his eyes for a second because he can't bare the thought of the same happening to him. Not being able to touch Derek, losing him.

Stiles can't even think about it.

“That doesn't explain this.” Lydia says, waving a hand around. “Did Derek –”

“Kate.” Stiles interrupts her. “All Kate.”

Scott runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”

Allison shakes her hair, wipes a tear off her face and takes a deep breath. Fondness invades Stiles' body and he lets himself smile a little. “She took him?”

“I don't know.” Stiles says honestly. “But it's our best guess.”

Allison swallows, nods fiercely and takes her phone. “We need a plan.”

“Yes.” Lydia agrees before she's turning to Stiles. “Tell me everything you know and we will start from there.”

Stiles never loved his friends more.

–

“I don't understand.” Chris says for what must be the tenth time. Stiles had to refrain himself from punching him after the fifth time, and he's still not sure he won't do it before the night ends. “Why would Kate take Derek?”

“Does it matter?” Stiles' dad asks. He insisted on being part of everything, hugged Stiles and told him he wouldn't let Stiles do it alone. “We will need to get him back anyway.”

“A big part of hunting is knowing the prey.” Chris explains, making Stiles roll his eyes at the words. He might be on their side, but Stiles is still not able to trust him. Everything he says make Stiles remember the Hales before the fire, the things Derek used to tell him about his family and how they were so normal and harmless, _happy_ until Kate and her fucked-up mind took that away.

Stiles still can't trust Chris not to do the same. Like Kate, he was raised by Gerard and god only knows what he taught them.

“A good place to start would be knowing what she wants.” Chris continues. “So I repeat, why would she take Derek?”

“Maybe she wants to finish what she started.” Stiles hisses, snapping shut the book he was using to research were-things. “You know, kill all the Hales and shit?” Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles sees Scott stepping closer and his dad sighing, but Stiles doesn't care. If Chris Argent doesn't want to be helpful then he can go fuck himself, they will find a way to get rid of Kate just like they got rid of all the other threats. Without Chris' help. “Or perhaps she wants to mess with you? With us?” Chris crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Stiles with a surprisingly calm expression. “Like my dad said, _it doesn't matter._ ”

“And like I said –”

“Enough.” Scott says, making everybody shut up immediately. It's impressive how effective his alpha voice is. “You can discuss later, because now we need a plan.” He looks at Lydia pleadingly, making her sigh and shake her head.

Stiles runs a hand through his hair, kicks a chair in frustration and turns to the window.

 _Come on, Derek_ , he thinks, _give me something. Please._

–

Stiles doesn't realize he felt asleep in the middle of reading an article about were-lions in the internet until he's woken up by his dad shaking his shoulder gently. He blinks, shakes his head and looks up at his dad confused. 

“Oh.” Stiles whispers as he remembers the images he just saw in his dreams. “I was talking?” He asks when Scott comes to stand beside his dad, giving Stiles a concerned look.

“You were screaming.” His dad corrects. “It's not the –”

“No.” Stiles hushes so say. He doesn't want to think or talk about the – the thing possessing him ever again. “I was dreaming with Derek.” He answers. “He was in pain.”

Stiles' dad lets out a sigh of relief before he remembers it's not the time to be happy yet. Stiles understands though, for more that his dad wants Derek back and okay, he wants Stiles happy and healthy more.

“Did you see anything?” Scott rushes to ask.

He nods. “Stone walls, no windows. Really old place.” Stiles sighs frustrated for not being able to remember anything else, especially because the place looked oddly familiar. Like he had been there before and – _oh._ “Derek knows the place!” He yells, startling his dad. “He recognized it! I just don't –”

“Wait.” Scott says, realization washing over his face and Stiles feels a spark of hope. “You think she would take him to the same place she tortured him _before?_ ”

“It makes sense.” Allison says from the door, making the three of them turn surprised, none of them having realized she was there. “Kate would probably find it _fitting._ ” She spits out the word like it's poison. “Where she once tortured Derek, where she told me about werewolves for the first time.” She takes a deep breath, eyes shining with anger. Stiles never liked her more in his entire life, and as he looks at Scott, he knows he's not the only one thinking it.

“It could be a trap.” Chris says as he steps inside the room, the others following him with matching tired expressions.

“It's definitely a trap.” Allison says, the tip of her fingers caressing the knife she keeps in her pocket distractedly. “She won't go down without a fight.”

“Nice.” Isaac mocks. “That's awesome. What will we do?”

Lydia purses her lips, flips her hair over her shoulder. “You –” She tells Isaac. “will take Malia and Kira to Deaton and ask him what he knows about all kinds of were-things.” She turns to Allison. “Allison and her dad will get us some weapons. Scott –” She looks at him. “will tell me everything he knows about that mysterious place.”

“And you –” Lydia points a perfectly manicured finger at Stiles, once they are alone in the living room. “will tell me everything about your dreams and the soul bond.”

–

Stiles remembers now why, despite knowing Derek is his soulmate, he always had a soft spot for Lydia.

Not only did she knew about Derek being Stiles' soulmate since the first time she saw them in the same room together, but once Isaac, Kira and Malia come back from Deaton with some books, she points at a picture of a were-jaguar and says ' _that's her_ '.

Because she's amazing like that.

And also were-jaguars have some weird blue face and that's exactly how Stiles described Kate, but oh well – Lydia is still awesome.

Sometimes Stiles wishes she was his soulmate, because even though their relationship would be a little complicated, it would still be easier than living in this roller-coaster of emotions, when Stiles doesn't know if Derek is alive half of the time, and the other half he spends wondering if Derek will ever love him back.

“Stiles.” Lydia snaps her fingers in front of him. “Are you listening?”

He gives her an apologetic smile. “Whatever.” She says. “The plan is simple. Get in, take Derek, get out.” Lydia turns to Chris. “You deal with your sister. Take her to the same place Gerard is, lock her somewhere. We don't care, just do it.”

Chris narrows his eyes, clearly not amused with having to follow Lydia's order, but once Allison touches his arm and looks at him silently, he relaxes and nods.

“What about me?” Stiles holds Lydia's arm. “I'm not staying back like some damsel in distress and –”

Lydia looks at his hand on her arm pointedly until he takes it back – ignoring the ache in his chest just like every time something reminds him of Derek – and shakes her head. “You're distracting her.” She finally says. “And don't you ever use the 'damsel in distress' term in front of me again.”

He nods quickly. “Duly noted.”

Lydia is amazing.

And terrifying.

–

Things are easier said than done, Stiles thinks as he steps inside the creepy tunnel of hell – like Scott called it.

He doesn't bother trying to be silent, just keeps walking, following the directions Scott gave him.

It's dark and cold down here, literally a place that could have been used as a set in a horror movie, Stiles only hopes he won't step in another dead hunter or worse – Derek. With a sigh, Stiles tries to erase the images of Derek bleeding on the floor, and starts to walk faster, paying attention to everything surrounding him.

He walks in the dark for a good fifteen minutes, constantly messaging Scott and the others about his progress, until he spots the large metal door Scott said he would find.

Before he can reach for the handle though, Kate is already sliding the door open and giving him a dangerous smile. “What do we have here?” She purrs, stepping aside and motioning for Stiles to get in. “I was expecting someone a little less – _pathetic._ ”

Stiles looks around the room quickly, but Derek is nowhere to be seen. He immediately feels his stomach turning, what if he's too late, what if she already killed him and buried his body somewhere and – 

“Oh, don't worry.” Kate says, interrupting Stiles' thoughts. “He's alive, just not here. I'm smarter than that.”

“I don't know –” Stiles swallows, slipping a hand inside his pocket to take his phone. “If you were smart you'd know we would come for Derek.”

Like Stiles expected, Kate narrows her eyes at him, eyes shining with anger before she shakes her head and smiles again. “And if _you_ were smart, you wouldn't have come here at all.”

“I –”

“No, no.” She raises a hand, flashes her eyes at him. “I know you're not alone, and that Allison and Chris are outside with your friend Scott just waiting for your sign.” Kate moves fast and before Stiles can even blink, she's already holding his arm and snatching the phone off his hand. “Like I said – pathetic.”

She has a look like she's thinking about _eating_ him. It's such a crazy expression it makes Stiles take one step back, cautious. Kate's smile immediately grows, it's obvious that she caught the spike of fear in his scent.

 _That's good,_ Stiles thinks, the more confident she grows, the easier it will be to take her down.

“What do you want?” He asks. Lydia told him to be a distraction, so that's what he's going to do – keep her talking, wait for the others to find Derek and then come save him. “No one knew you were alive, why come back? Why now?”

“Oh,” Kate turns around, walks slowly towards a table. She's giving him an out, wants him to run so she can catch him and use it as an excuse to hurt him. Stiles remembers his dad telling him all about this – how kidnappers and psychopaths think. _Don't turn your back, show respect,_ Stiles recites, _don't try to run._ “I thought you knew.” She grabs a handcuff, waves it at Stiles with a pointed look. “I want to finish what I started. I want revenge.” Kate laughs. “I want _everything_.”

The words are barely out of her mouth when they hear a loud howl and Scott comes running through the door.

–

“Did she hurt you?” His dad asks, touching Stiles everywhere while Scott and Isaac hold Kate down, Allison pointing an arrow at her. 

Stiles shakes his head as Kate bares her teeth at them, hissing angrily. Just like Lydia thought, Kate doesn't have enough control over her powers yet, probably too stubborn to look for help she just tried to do it all by herself – and failed. Scott managed to pin her down without much fight and the way she widened her eyes when he roared at her made Stiles bite his lip not to yell ' _take that, bitch'_.

“Where's Derek?” Kira asks from where she's helping Lydia tie a wolfsbane infused rope around Kate.

“You'll never find him!” Kate screams, spits at Chris' face when he steps too close and starts to accuse him of betraying his own blood.

She looks like a cartoon villain, cursing at the boys who ruined her plans, and at any other time Stiles would be laughing, but he just can't find it in himself to do it now. Not yet. Once Derek is okay and by his side, tied to a bed where Stiles can keep an eye on him forever, then he will laugh until he cries.

“Maybe we can try to smell him?” Scott asks, but he doesn't sound very confident.

“Tell us where he is.” Allison asks, stepping closer.

Kate scoffs. “Or what? You're gonna kill me? My sweet niece is going to kill me?”

Allison scrunches her face at the words, presses the arrow until it prickles the skin of Kate's chest and she is howling with pain. “Tell us where he is.” She repeats. Kate just keeps yelling curses, sometimes in English and other times in French. They won't get any answer from her, if she's going to die, then she will take Derek with her. That's the kind of person – monster – Kate is.

“We could give you Peter.” Lydia says suddenly. “Give us Derek and we will give you Peter. You want revenge? Then you will have it.”

Kate stops yelling, widens her eyes for a second and then smiles. “I like you.” She licks her lips, stops squirming under the ropes. “Give me your word.” She says looking at Scott. “Give me your word that I'll have Peter.”

Scott looks at Stiles before taking a deep breath and nodding. “Give us Derek and Peter is yours.”

“See?” Kate laughs. “Was that so hard?”

–

Stiles runs and runs until his feet start hurting and then he runs some more. Scott is ahead of him but it doesn't matter, as long as they get Derek, Stiles doesn't care.

He knew Kate just wouldn't keep Derek tied to something, she's too smart to do something like that, but bury him alive after having shot him with wolfsbane bullets? That's beyond _sick._

“You okay?” Scott asks when Stiles falls again.

“Yeah.” He answers, waves Kate's gun at him. “Take this and go, I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Stiles hisses, dismissing Scott's help. “ _Go._ ”

“I'll get him, okay?” Scott promises. “We'll save him.”

“I know.” Stiles whispers, Scott nods and takes off, holding the gun with one hand.

Stiles doesn't know how long he will be able to keep up, but he keeps running. He has to, Derek came for him when he needed, Stiles has to do the same. 

“It's here.” Scott yells, already digging the ground with his own hands when Stiles gets there. “But I can't –”

“He's here.” Stiles says, dropping to his knees and helping Scott. “I can feel it, he's not dead. He _can't_ be.”

They work together, digging non-stop, Isaac finds them five minutes later, shrugs off his jacket and helps them without a word.

“I can hear him!” Scott says suddenly. Stiles sighs relieved and just keeps going, buries his hands in the soil, drops of sweat falling on his eyes.

And then he feels Derek's skin under his palm. He fumbles around for Derek's hand, starts crying once he finds it.

“Derek.” He cries when Scott brushes the dirt off Derek's face. “Thank god.”

“Hey.” Derek gasps, lets Scott take off his shirt to look for the bullet hole. “I'm fine.”

“No, you're not.” Stiles sobs, kisses Derek's forehead without even thinking about the implications of his gesture, but Derek doesn't brush him away just takes a deep breath and holds Stiles' face closer to his. “You'll be, though. You'll be alright and then I'm going to kill you because you can't just disappear like this, okay?”

“Sorry.” Derek mutters weakly. “Not gonna do it again.”

Stiles nods, holds Derek's hand through it all, doesn't stop touching him even when Derek starts squirming in pain as Scott presses the wolfsbane on his wound. “Tired.” Derek slurs.

“Then sleep.” Stiles says, kisses his eyelids. “I'll be here and when you wake up we'll have _words._ ”

“Don't leave.”

“Never.”

–

Derek sleeps for fifteen hours straight, time enough to drive Stiles up the wall. Despite his dad and his friends trying to calm him and telling him to go to sleep, Stiles refuses to stay away from Derek for too long, just stays there, holding Derek's hand and silently counting his fingers.

He's almost falling asleep, head pillowed on Derek's shoulder when he hears a sigh followed by a groan of pain. “Hey.” Stiles whispers. “Dr. Deaton said you need to rest but you'll be fine soon.”

“Thanks.” Derek says, struggling to sit with his back against the headboard. “I'm dirty.”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah, well. No one wanted to get too close to your private parts.” Derek rolls his eyes, looks at Stiles for a moment before reaching out to brush his knuckles over a cut on Stiles' cheek. 

It sends shivers down Stiles' spine and he closes his eyes for a second, lets himself feel this. “Did she hurt you?”

He shakes his head, opening his eyes. “No, I fell in the woods.” Derek nods, stares at Stiles intently before sighing.

“I'm sorry.”

Stiles closes his eyes again, takes a deep breath to stop himself from tearing up. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I didn't know you were having dreams too.” Derek answers. The tone of his voice surprises Stiles, it's so honest and – fragile. “Only found out when you made that comment about me and Kate being together before the fire. But then – so many things happened and you're so young.”

“I thought you didn't like me.” Stiles whispers, taking Derek's hand. “I thought I was imagining everything and that I was never going to have you.”

“You always had me.” Derek says, runs his hand through Stiles' hair. “You kept me sane. And when I thought I was alone you kept me company.”

Stiles sniffs, finally letting the tears fall. Whatever, he's allowed. “You too.” He says, remembering all those nights he only had his dreams to comfort him. “Don't leave me.”

“I won't.” Derek promises, leans in to press their mouths together. “I'm yours.”

“And I'm yours.” Stiles says, climbing on the bed to hug him. They are both dirty and tired but at this point Stiles couldn't care less. 

They have a lot to talk about, things to figure out about themselves and their relationship, but there's no rush – they have time. A future. And despite everything, Stiles knows they will work it out just fine.

–

“So –” Stiles' dad starts as he places another plate full of pancakes in front of Derek. Stiles and Derek managed to stop their cuddling session long enough to take showers – separately – and get dressed, and Stiles will always be grateful that his dad kept the teasing to himself when they walked into the kitchen holding hands. “how are you feeling?”

“Much better, sir.” Derek answers, taking a sip of his coffee. It's a statement of how happy Stiles is that he doesn't tease Derek for being so formal, only rolls his eyes and keeps eating his pancake. “The pancakes are amazing.” He says, smiling politely. Stiles' dad hums his agreement, starts to eat his own food, pretending not to be watching Stiles and Derek like a hawk.

“Usually Stiles makes them, but I figured he was too tired today.” He smiles fondly at Stiles who smiles back and makes a mental note to hug his dad a _lot_ later. “Do you cook, Derek?”

“Sometimes.” Derek answers. “When I really have to.”

Stiles' dad hums again, drinking his coffee. “You're not planning on letting him do all the house work, are you?”

Stiles lets out a loud _'dad!'_ , turns to look at Derek immediately. “I think I'd rather keep my house in one piece.” Derek says sharing an amused smile with Stiles' dad.

“No.” Stiles says, pointing angrily at the two men of his life. “You're not allowed to team up and make fun of me.” Derek reaches out, pats Stiles' hand and goes back to devouring his pancakes. Stiles' dad on the other hand, starts laughing.

“I like him.” He says suddenly. Derek blushes a little at the comment, but he looks very pleased at himself, like the fact that he passed Stiles' dad test makes him really proud.

It's okay, though. Stiles is proud of Derek, too.

And of his dad.

There will be hugs in his dad's future. Lots of them.

“Cool.” Stiles says gleefully, drops his hand on Derek's thigh. “I like him, too.”

–

“You sure you need to go?” Stiles asks, arms around Derek's neck as he kisses Derek again and again and _again._

“I will be fine.” Derek says, sighs against Stiles' lips before pulling back. “Scott probably won't.” He gestures to where is waiting inside his mom's car to give Derek a ride, and surely he looks very angry to be waiting for Stiles and Derek to finish kissing.

“You're soulmates!” Scott yells. “One day you'll get married and have babies and wake up to each others' face every morning, but today is not that day.”

Stiles grins at the thought of getting married and having babies with Derek. “One day.” Derek promises. “I'll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Stiles nods, leans in to kiss Derek again. “Dream about me.”

Derek smiles softly. “I always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I don't think this is my best fic, it took me so long to finish that it would be unfair with myself not to publish it. I hope at least some of you liked it!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) where I post other fics and ramble about things I'm writing. Come talk to me!


End file.
